Within
by Moo-The Interrupting Cow
Summary: But the true self is still there... Arnold, Only a few in a lifetime receive this gift, the gift of removing the masks. Seeing how people really are, viewing what they tuck away from the world. (By Miss Matched and Baniigaaru (Bunni Girl))
1. Default Chapter

_Within_

_A fanfic by Miss Matched and Baniigaaru_

_AKA: Whatever we decide to change our name to._

  


_Disclamer: It's called FANfiction for a reason, folks. We only own this twisted little plot._

  


  


The sky was bright blue that day. An innocent, cloudy blue that usually only showed itself on mild days. That day, however, was the exception. "Why's the wind so cold?" He moaned, gripping his jacket around him tighter as the frigid wind whipped around him. Opening and closing his fists, he tried to keep his hands warm as he continued his walk home. Why hadn't he taken the bus? Because it had been so warm that morning... how deceptive some things could be, especially the weather. "Only a few more blocks to the boarding house." He reminded himself, hitching his backpack higher on his back, and trying to keep his hands warm by slipping them under the thick leather straps. Reaching the cement steps of Sunset Arms was like reaching the promised land, and eagerly, he ran up the stairs and flung the door open.

  


"Howdy Tex!" His grandmother greeted him, standing at the door with a pan in hand.

  


"Hi, Grandma." Though his voice lacked its regular enthusiasm, he was really genuinely happy to see her, even though she never remembered his name.

  


Grandma smiled, ""The name's Clementine. Come on in! You've been out in the cold too long, rounding up them cows. Grub's already out on the table." Arnold shut the door behind him, then weakly smiled.

  


"Thanks, but no thanks Grand- erm, Clementine. I'm really tired, I think I'll turn in early tonight."

  


Grandma, however, wouldn't let him walk to his room, "Nonsense, cowpoke. Eat, then bed." She ushered him into the dining room, where the rest of the boarders were already eating. Mr. Hyunn and Mr. Potts were arguing over something pointless, and Mr. Kokoshka tried to take advantage of their distraction by sneaking food off of their plates, only to get scolded by both his wife and Grandpa. Arnold plopped into the nearest empty seat, nearly falling out of it. 

  


"You okay, Short Man?" Grandpa asked, worried. After all Arnold did look like a jigsaw puzzle ready to fall apart.

  


"Arnold is not well, Grandpa. I'll eat his food for him. Heh heh!" Mr. Kokoshka reasoned.

  


Grandpa scowled, "No, Oskar, you lousy bum!"

  


"Well the boy obviously needs some sleep." Susie reasoned with Grandpa, who muttered something about kooky bums. Mr. Potts nodded in a gruff manner.

  


"Yeah, the kid looks pooped. Almost half-dead." He laughed and turned back to the topic of discussion, "Right, Arnold?" But it was too late, Arnold was already asleep head first on his empty dinner plate. 

  


  


  


"Where am I?" Arnold asked himself, as he viewed his blank surroundings. Oh, that was right. He was asleep, and therefore this was a dream.

  


It was dark... not a good sign for a dream, Arnold noted. Not even a pinprick of light shone through the inky blackness. Should he walk on? His legs began to move forward without him willing them to do so. Reminding himself that this wasn't real, couldn't be real, he pressed on, walking further into the darkness.

  


Just when it seemed unbearable, a ray of light. A spotlight, almost, upon a slab of dull, gray stone. And atop this stone, a fragile figure, facing away from Arnold. Matted, dull hair of what looked to be a golden hue at one time adorned her head. He stopped walking in fear.

  


Her hand slid off the stone, and then she beckoned. Small traces of blood could be seen on her fingers and arms, cuts and bruises decorating her skin. "Come closer," she whispered, her voice pleading, "Please?" She sounded so urgent that Arnold could do nothing but oblige, "And do sit, lest your legs give out on you. For what I tell you now, dear Arnold, concerns both fate and destiny." Another stone appeared in front of Arnold, and he took this as his cue to sit. 

  


"What is--"

  


"Please, silence. I needn't prolong your sleeping..." The girl explained. She spoke in a whisper, yet her voice carried strong for such a frail body. She shook her head, and matted waves of swayed. "You've already seen this coming, I assume, so it shouldn't surprise you. You're very perceptive, you understand that there's more to things than meets the eyes." One thin finger began to trace the outline of a heart on the dull stone as she spoke, some blood marking the places her finger had been. "You've seen the masks, Arnold. The ones that people hide behind; cold, warm, indifferent, lying, honest, beautiful, ugly, plain, extraordinary. All masks, made to cover our wounded selves. Revealing the truth would do away with these facades. But insecurities and pride tell us to mold ourselves into what others want instead of what we want... and so easily how we truly are is forgotten. We mold ourselves to the mask, instead of molding the masks to us..." She paused, to let that sink in for Arnold.

  


"But the true self is still there... Arnold, Only a few in a lifetime receive this gift, the gift of removing the masks. Seeing how people really are, viewing what they tuck away from the world."

  


These words troubled Arnold. Wouldn't that be invading privacy? Looking at someone else's dirty laundry? And another thing bothered him, which he chose to voice. "Who are you? Why is your back turned to me?"

  


"I am your Interpreter. Just as your destiny is to see truth, mine is to help make things clearer. Someone to help you hone and sharpen your gift." She laughed, "Don't worry, as soon as you understand how to use your craft, you won't need me. You needn't see my face, nor know my name. Just know I'm here. That will be enough."

  


He stood up, "This is crazy! It's... this is just a dream. A nonsensical one at that."

  


The woman sighed, "There's so much more for you to hear... but proof will await you in the morning. You're waking up now... so I leave you with this thought: What if you had a greater purpose than you had ever dared to dream?"

  


  


  


The clinking of dinnerware was heard in the background to Arnold. All he could see was the faint gray shadows and the thick gauze of neutral. It seemed to Arnold if he waved his hand through the veil, he could probably catch something. But he didn't. He blinked his eyes, watching the interesting blurs come together. One small and tan blur surely was Mr.Potts.

  


He was saying something and it took Arnold's will to focus. "Huh?"

  


  


  


"I said, you okay, buddy?" Mr. Potts asked.

  


  


  


"Umm..yeah, I think so." Arnold rubbed his eyes yet the veil wasn't lifted. "Just tired, Mr. Potts. I was up last night doing a speech and then I was in charge of the project fair today and-" He yawned, interrupting himself. 

  


"Now, now let Tex eat first." An aged voice came behind him. He looked behind him and was nearly blinded with light.

  


"Grandma...could you turn off that light? It's kind of bright."

  


"What light Tex? Back in the Ol' West, there ain't no such thing as e-lec-tri-city. Now ker-o-sene was somethin' we had plenty of, Texy." Grandma replied, smiling. At least what he could see of a smile. The light was all around him. 

  


He put his hand over his eyes, "Umm... okay Grandma. Can you lower off the lights then?"

  


"Sure thang, partner!" The light faded as Grandma walked off. Arnold looked down at his potatoes. At least they looked like potatoes to him. He inhaled and nodded. Yup, potatoes all right.

  


"Excuse me." He heard Susie's soft voice and saw a pink and yellow blur get up from the table and walk past him. He looked out and said, "How come she gets to leave and I don't?"

  


Laughter from the boarders was his answer. "Eat yar tators, Tex." Grandma chided from behind him. He sighed and picked at the potatoes. For some reason he didn't feel so hungry. The dream kept repeating in his mind. The small girl with such... He frowned and took a big mouthful of the potatoes. Swallowing, he muttered, "I'm done, Grandma."

  


"Alright, Tex. Go on to yar pastures now, feller." Arnold got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked out the room, feet dragging on the floor, eyes half-lidded. He could barely see the stairs! But he kept walking upwards and onwards. With each step his eyesight got better and better. Blinking, he could see clearly.

  


Wow, he thought, this is- he had no words to describe how he felt now. He felt tired, sleepy, a little cranky, but to feel the veil being lifted like that! He looked up and saw the doorknob to the Office being opened. A woman with dull, almost white locks of hair and bags under her eyes walked out. She had sagging breasts, a bad slouch, and tiredly blinked at the world. Arnold froze. Who was she?

  


"Umm... hello?"

  


"Arnold!" The voice was Susie's. But he couldn't believe it. He shook with shock. "Susie" didn't seem to notice. She smiled and walked over, allowing Arnold to see a small scar on her chin and the bags under her eyes to seem bigger, more magnified. "Are you okay, Sweetie?" She put a hand to Arnold's forehead and looked confused. "You don't have a temperature. Arnold? Arnold?"

  


He went into the darkness again.


	2. Chapter Two

_Within_

_A fanfic by Miss Matched and Baniigaaru_

_AKA: Whatever we decide to change our name to._

  


_Disclamer: It's called FANfiction for a reason, folks. We only own this twisted little plot._

  


  


Such an odd experience greeted him when he closed his eyes. A cacophony of sound, light and movement, as if he were moving into a different plane of existence entirely. He felt a comforting warmth cover his whole body, like a gentle embrace, and he felt as if some sort of change had swept over him. This feeling subsided moments later, and he found himself on the same stone he had been on before. The Interpreter woman was still sitting, back to him, though now she sat with her legs crossed in front of her instead of to the side.

  


"I thought you said proof would come in the morning!" Arnold exclaimed, still frightened by his whole encounter with Susie. The Interpreter laughed.

"I'm not one to assume you'd be so easily persuaded..."

  


"But...how..?" Arnold asked, kneeling next to the girl, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

She shied away, hair covering her face. "Don't. I-I don't want you to see my face.."

Arnold looked confused then sighed, subjecting to the girl's wishes. He looked to the floor. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Destiny." She whispered simply, her fingers sliding across a smooth edge of her cream frock, back and forth, back and forth across the pale pink trim.

"But what if I don't want to go along with Destiny?" He said. "What if I want to be rid of this....gift..." He hesitated around that word.

  


"One has no control over destiny, dear Arnold." She explained, "Destiny owns you, your own life isn't your own."

  


Arnold didn't answer. The girl did have a point. "I don't care! I never asked for it though! Can't Destiny pick on someone else!?"

  


"Before you took your first breath, this gift was placed in you. I hardly can call it 'picking on you'"

  


Another intelligent point. Arnold got frustrated. So this is how it felt to be on the other side of his speeches.

  


Arnold took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You have know idea what this is like! I-I don't want to see the pain and the hurt that like that of Mrs. Kokoshka. Maybe things like that are hidden for a reason."

  


"Maybe they aren't." The girl said to him. "Maybe that's why you have the Gift. Don't you want to help people deeper than what you do?"

  


Arnold looked down at his hands, and fidgeted a bit. She had hit a nerve, she could tell. The Interpreter continued.

  


"When you look past the smile into the inner turmoil, maybe you can find the root of the problem. Maybe you can make someone genuine. Help them find their voice or their place, or heal a broken heart." This last part was spoken a bit forlornly.

  


He brought his head up. "Are...are you okay?"

  


She turned her body, though her face was still away from him. She reached out, and gently touched his face. He saw open wounds aside scars and bruises on her arms, and some broken blisters on her fingers. "Hold my hand." She whispered, and he did. What he saw was not what he felt, what he felt was a flawless, smooth limb.

  


"Sometimes, matters of the heart are the most brutal." She explained, her voice still an ever soft whisper.

"You really think," Arnold said, voice halting, "That I can help others with this..."

"Curse? Gift?" The girl said, smiling from under her hair. Arnold stood still. "Call it what you will, Arnold. It is all the same underneath." She laughed shortly, "And yes, Arnold, with this... curse, as you so kindly put it, you will help more people than what you thought could be possible. More than you could dream..." Her posture improved after that, and she cleared her throat. "Now, my job begins. Tell me what you saw in place of Susie."

Arnold looked down, it was too sad to put into words. It was like he didn't even know this woman that he'd known and looked up to for most of his life.

"I see.."

He looked up. "what??"

The girl smiled. "Your thoughts. You project them loudly."

"...What does that mean?"

"It means you have very strong psychic energy. Good in a Revealer. Be glad. Truth be told, you could develop that talent to help you."

He shook his head. Everything seemed to be in such a world-wind, too much information at once. But at the forefront of his mind now was Susie. He cleared his throat, and kept steady eye contact with his hands clasped in his lap.

"What does it mean with..Susie..?"

"Tell me what you say, Revealer."

".." Arnold ignored what the girl called him, "She had pale skin. And-and white hair, with this scar on her chin, and these horrible bags under her eyes." He stopped to shudder from the memory. It was so bitter.

The girl nodded. "Sounds fairly depressing."

"Fairly?" He choked out. "I've never seen anything like it!"

The Interpreter was silent for a moment. "I sense from you that she's still relatively young... early thirties I'll assume. An idealist. She married at a young age when she fell in love for the first time, never really knowing how the man was like when the charm was gone and the honeymoon was over... Am I getting this right so far? I'm new at interpreting, I need to make sure we're on the same wavelength."

"....." He seemed speechless.

"How-how did you know all that?"

"Well I'm not sure if I got all the facts right. The charm could've stopped after the wedding for all I know." She sighed and looked at her rock.

"Like I said, I'm new at this as well. I just accepted the responsibility much easier than you."

Arnold looked up at her in a new light. She couldn't have been much older than him, if at all. She too, looked around thirteen. She was probably as scared as he was, not quite sure what she had gotten into. He shook his head, and his thoughts drifted back to Susie.

"Thoughts back to Susie." She said, her voice indicating a smile on her face. "Good." She paused, thinking again "I see the marriage withering, the beauty leaving because of a lack of communication. She had to grow up so soon, too soon, if you ask me. Suddenly she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman with a husband to support... she wants it to be an equal relationship, she wants it to be like how she always dreamed. Like I said, an idealist. You see the bags and white hair of premature age and worry, and you see the scars of a relationship gone bitter, like a bad medicine."

  


He was again speechless. "How..?" He couldn't believe it. If this was new to the job, how come he couldn't get used to the horror of what happened to Susie?

She shrugged. "I guess fluke."

"Now here's your part. I'm not too good at human relations, mind you, so you're on your own. How are you going to fix a broken life?"

  


Arnold looked at the floor... which was nothing. He looked up to the ceiling ...which was nothing as well. "Mrs. Kokoshka is having trouble with Mr. Kokoshka?.." He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. The answer was so simple. He had did it before and could do it again.

Looking up, Arnold smiled for the first time that night. "I think I know what I should do!"

  


"That's great." The interpreter exclaimed. "And just in time too. It's 6:14 and 50 seconds on Monday morning. You're alarm will be going off any sec---"

  


  


*RING*

  


Arnold woke up with a start as his alarm rang. The covers were a mess, some draped down onto the floor. He looked down, he was still in his clothing from the day before. "Hey Arnold, hey Arnold, hey Arnold." The incessant alarm continued; Arnold tiredly slammed down his hand down on the miniature clock that looked like him.

He took a deep breath, and pressed a hand up to his head. He didn't feel himself, and for good reason. He was changing, and his outlook on the world was going to also. He looked up to his skylight, and an old familiar smile spread across his face. There was beauty in this world, he noted as he watched a vibrant sunrise, its reds and golds blending in with flecks of lavender and green. He climbed upwards, enjoying the cool feel of the metal bars against his palms. The window opened and he breathed in the dewy air. This was his place. The place he could relax and hide. Arnold sat down against the glass, smiling gently at the world's eyes. He spotted against the golden red of the sky a bright white. He squinted his eyes and realized it was the morning star twinkling at him.

  


"I guess it's too late to say 'star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,' huh?" The cawing of seagulls was in the distance. "I thought so." The star seemed to be telling him something with all it's twinkling. "But why did it have to be me? Out of everyone in the world.....me.."

  


The light seemed to flicker a bit slowly then, more of a wink, or perhaps a nod, then fade out of sight. 

  


Arnold nodded to the silent answer. "I get it." He looked down through the window and saw the rumpled covers of his bed. "Susie must've brought me up." The sudden picture of the aged Susie, the one that seemed so angsty stuck in his mind.

  


He sighed and laid back, and breathed in the air again. Today the masks would be removed. Today..he looked up, was the dawning of his new life.

  


"It's gonna be one of those days.." Arnold mumbled under his breath as he opened the window and went down his ladder to get dressed for school.

  


________

  


The same sunrise shone through another window on the other side of town. Dark brown eyes observed the morning ritual, it was something he did every morning, and took it's beauty for granted sometimes. He slipped a dark brown sweater on as his eyes drifted lazily over the scene. Had it really been nine months this day? It boggled the mind, as it hadn't seemed so long. But it was, how could he forget the time and instant when he had discovered his destiny... that he was a Revealer?

  


He looked up sharply, there was a noise coming from behind him. Then nothing. Deciding to pretend that he hadn't heard it, he continued on with his morning activities. He walked over to his dresser, and picked up a brush. As he did so, he looked up into the mirror. He fingered a bruise on his cheek carefully, though he knew it wasn't truly there. Pondering it's meaning, he looked above himself in the mirror. Sharp, piercing green eyes met his own chocolate ones. He whirled around in surprise.

  


The room was no longer his own. It was a rich, luxurious room with thick maroon carpet that you could dig your toes into. Warm shades of brown accented the fine, cherry wood furniture. He realized he was no longer standing, but sitting in a wooden chair. The wild eyed woman stood in front of him, grinning.

  


"Hello, Nick." A cool voice from his Interpreter welcomed him. She slid over to the boy, circling him slightly with a smirk gracing her lips.

  


"..Tiana." He stated, surprised. "I was about to go to school. Why did you summon me?"

  


She pushed a few stray strands of thick, black hair behind an ear, then stood behind him. Her thin arms wrapped around his shoulders as she spoke to him. "Nicholas," She whispered, "I brought you here to prepare you, for this morn, a most daunting challange awaits you."

  


"What kind of challenge?" He smirked, already ready to face it head on.

  


"A new Revealer has been... well, revealed." She moved to a chair across from the boy. "He seems quite strong, though..." She pursed her lips, "Though I don't trust his heart!"

  


"I see." Nick replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "What do you see in his heart, my dear Interpreter?"

  


"....competition...evil..something that would corrupt your destiny as we know it." She adjusted her fine black lace frocks as she spoke. "And you, dear Revealer, are destined to shine, and overcome all adversity. This gift was given to you so you could conquer everything."

  


"Everything.." Nick echoed smiling at the carpet and then to the black ceiling. "Everything."


	3. Chapter Three

_Within_

_A fanfic by Miss Matched and Baniigaaru_

_AKA: Whatever we decide to change our name to._

  


_Disclamer: It's called FANfiction for a reason, folks. We only own this twisted little plot._

  


  


The clouds rumbled together as the children of P.S. 118 ran inside. Droplets fell on by one on the little boy's head. But the fact was, he wasn't a little boy anymore. Arnold, thirteen years old, dully noticed the fact that he was getting wet. But pictures stood in his mind, freezing him inside more than the winds outside. 'Ole P.S. 118. How thou hast harbored me through the years.' Arnold thought as he spied on the children. He was their age once. Once being the keyword. He wondered why he was even here.

  


"Yo, Arnold!" He heard a male voice behind him. He smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Gerald!" Then froze. Gerald glowed like a lantern. Or maybe one of those fireflies. Or possibly a Night-Light. Whatever it was, it made him shine like the moon.

  


"Hey, Arnold, are you okay?" Gerald shook his friend's shoulder, noticing the glazed look in Arnold's eyes.

  


"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Arnold stared at Gerald's face for a moment then looked away. 

  


"Are you sure you're okay, buddy?"

  


"Um, yeah." He stole a look at the Lantern named Gerald. "Just-just not getting enough sleep."

  


"Why are you even here?" Gerald gave a jerk of his head to the old building. Wartz had long since retired. A new principal by the name of Buttsavage worked there now.

  


"Reminiscing." Came the simple answer.

  


Gerald, now used to the 'long,' words his best friend used, shook his head. "Whatever you say, Arnold. C'mon, we're gonna be late to first period."

  


Arnold didn't say anything. He stole one last look at the school; the school he once went to, the one he grew up in, and turned his back. "Sure."

  


Two pairs of feet walked down the broken sidewalk, side by side, but their minds in completely different places. Their friendship was one that didn't need mutual thinking, just mutual respect and trust. The red, brick Bartlett High School building loomed ahead, looking even more fierce than usual today for Arnold. What would this day hold for him?

  


Gerald seemed to note his best friend's apprehension. "Come on, man." he clasped Arnold's shoulder. "First period's about to start, but tell me what's up eventually, 'k? I worry 'bout you. Sometimes I think that you think to much."

  


He sighed at his silent friend and turned away.

  


  


Unzipping his black leather jacket as he walked into the school building, Nick knew all eyes were on him. Typical, as he was a bit unpredictable, well, at least he'd heard someone refer to him like that, except not in such glowing terms. He rolled his eyes and blew a few stray dark hairs out of his vision. There, much better, he could see now. The faces that swam in front of his vision didn't surprise him. He had been seeing them every day for such a long time that it became 

a non-event. It was something you gradually got used to. Though, in a way, you'd never get used to this kind of gift... more like getting used to your world revolving around it. The bad lighting in the school cast a yellowish glow in most places, while others were left in shadow. He laughed to himself, pitying the new "chosen" one at that moment. Normal annoyances like poor lighting could add volumes to exactly how frightening some faces looked. This new boy... if he was a boy, would have to learn which faces are too horrible to even look upon.

  


Nick knew these people already, keeping mental lists, noting changes. So much was on his mind that he always appeared to the normal world as disassociated, or even uncaring. Perhaps he was, maybe he wasn't, did it truly matter? He looked down at the yellow and red tiled floors as he walked down the hallway to his classroom. Passing another entrance to the school, Nick's head suddenly shot up. An old face, that football headed kid, but a new quality. Like when a TV has bad reception, and then when you wiggle the antenna, it's clear. That sort of difference. He almost glowed.

  


"I'll have to keep an eye on him." Nick thought to himself

  


Arnold tugged on his backpack strap. He looked at the tiles to avoid the people's faces. So many, he noticed with growing fear and horror as his stomach clenched, so many with tainted faces. He didn't look up when a girl bumped into him but when he heard her voice, he did. 

  


"Arnold?" 

  


"Lila?" Arnold stared at her face. There was a few cuts around her cheeks, bruises on her neck and her hand, which was outstretched to him, looked scarred. But even with the cuts and scars, she shone. Not much. In fact, very faintly, but she glowed.

  


"Are you okay?"

  


"Umm," he avoided her face and looked to the tiles again. "yeah, just...just a little tired." It would have to deem as his excuse of the day. He was tired. And the faces weren't helping.

  


"See ya later." He murmured as he brushed past the no-doubt confused girl.

  


To Arnold, it seemed as if the school had suddenly become overpopulated. Like locusts, they buzzed and flew around him, making him feel claustrophobic. He saw a boy in the corner of his vision that had a perfect face. Nick?, his mind questioned. It was the only face he could stand. It didn't shine but it wasn't cut like the rest. Slowly he made his way through the streams of students. Something about Nick attracted him, as if they were to talk together, something Destiny and Fate were pushing him to do.

  


"So what should I do?" Nick asked inside his head, Arnold getting closer, "Hit him? Tell him I know? He is the new Revealer, after all... isn't he?"

  


"Yes he is." Tiana answered back, " And no, don't do either.Too risky. You don't know how powerful he is, yet. Play the field, Nick. Play the game. Try and befriend him, and when the time comes... you know."

  


"So do you think I should reveal that I can See as well?"

  


"No." Tiana insisted, "No. We need him to confess first so that we will have the power. It will be an advantage if he thinks you know yet he doesn't know about you."

  


By this time, Arnold had reached Nick. The first moment was ackward. As was the second. Finally... "Hi, My name is Arnold. I'm, um, sure you knew that already, but..."

  


Nick shook his head. "Yeah, I did. And I'm Nick, though I'm sure you knew that too."

  


"Well, um. Yeah" Arnold laughed. Nick shook his head, the boy seemed genuine. He reminded himself that it could only be a ploy.

  


"Well, we'd better be getting to our first classes, Arnie, but I'll be seeing you soon." Nick said, walking away.

  


Arnold groaned under his breath. "My. Name. Is. Arnold."

  


But of course, the first bell rang before he could do anything about the name change.

  


  


  


  


"And...Why, Mr. Arnold, why so late?" Mr. Bird laughed as the red-faced boy came meekly into the room. The whole class' eyes were on him.

  


"I just lost track of time." Arnold mumbled his breath.

  


Mr. Bird was the kind of teacher that made a skeptical and joke of people who often 'lost track of time.' Sure, he was funny but there were times when he was a jerk to the students. And it was Arnold's turn this time.

  


"Well, class... since Mr. Arnold has decided to 'lose track of time,' we'll help him regain it... Mr. Arnold?"

  


"Yes...?"

  


"Is the floor really that interesting?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Well, I suggest you look up at me, the so not interesting teacher and take it." Mr. Bird didn't know how truthful his words were. Arnold's Adam's apple bobbed as he looked up and winced. His teacher _wasn't_ interesting. His ash gray complexion blended in nearly perfectly with his slightly lighter gray hair. Tired eyes looked impatiently back at Arnold.

  


"Now that we've got our whole class, at long last, let's begin today's lesson." Mr. Bird turned to the chalk board, and picked up a piece of white chalk. He faced away from the class as he spoke and wrote.

  


Arnold walked away, staring again at the floor as he passed the students in their desks. Their stares were divided. Some on Mr. Bird, some only on Arnold, and most on both. He sat down beside a girl named Mary Barkins (who was also in his Geometry class) and ignored her stare as well. It was unusual for him to be late, thus the attention. Only it seemed Mary's eyes were on him for a different reason. "Psst!" She whispered, holding out a folded piece of notebook paper. "I dunno who it's from, they just said to keep passing it to you."

  


Arnold looked down at it and gave her a questioning look. Mary shrugged. "I told you, I don't know." Arnold arched an eyebrow and unfolded it, making sure no one (especially Mr. Bird) didn't see.

  


  


He ironed out the creased paper with his palm and desk before he read. 

  


"Arnold, don't look behind you." The paper read. It was signed simply "Nick". He was in this class too? Arnold had never noticed before, but then again, he never was truly awake in first hour anyway. And then, why shouldn't he look behind? He sat still for a few moments, but curiosity grabbed hold of him, and he spun around in his chair.

  


And of course, Arnold should've listened faithfully to Nick's warning. Why? Because he was hit smack dab in his forehead with a spitball. "HELGA!" He unintentionally yelled.

  


His eyes squinted close as he prepared himself for a barrage of more. And squinted. And braced himself. Suddenly he realized that the room was dead silent.

  


"Mr. Arnold, Miss Pataki, is there a problem?" The Bird Man, as he was often associated with, asked.

  


"N-n-no sir." Two feeble voices answered in unison. Arnold turned back around in his desk and faced the front. He then wiped off the spitball off his forehead after a moment's thought.

  


"I hope that you won't cause further distraction today, Arnold. You've decided to skate on thin ice today. One more thing and you'll be spending your afternoon with me."

  


Whew, he thought, that was a close one. Just when he was getting into the lesson and the stares disappeared, Mary passed another note to him.

  


Not another one, he thought.

  


He opened the note with hesitation, bracing himself. If it says "I told you so," I'm gonna scream. And of course it did. And it was from Nick. He bit his lip and decided to take his chances for detention that afternoon and screamed into his backpack.

  


On the other side of the room a boy with shaggy dark hair sighed. "Newbies," he muttered, "don't know what to do without them."

  


Soon, but not nearly soon enough, Mr. Bird's English class was over. The blessed bell called students out of their class... and right into their next one. As Arnold packed his books back into his backpack, he could sense someone behind him. Finding this odd, as the rest of the class was gone, he turned around.

  


It was Helga, still in her seat, her eyes lifted up in seemingly some sort of trance. Her bloodstained fingers unconsciously traced back and forth, back and forth across a gaping would in her arm, dipping in and out of the sore. She was bruised. Broken. Battered. Like a car accident, it was so awful that in a way, you couldn't stop looking at it. What could it mean? Arnold tried to block it from his mind as he finished packing his backpack and walked from class. But one thought remained prominent in his mind. "At least she got what she deserved."


	4. Chapter Four

_Within_

  


_A fanfic by Miss Matched and Baniigaaru_

  


_AKA: Whatever we decide to change our name to._

  


  


  


  


_Disclamer: It's called FANfiction for a reason, folks. We only own this twisted little plot._

  


  


The exit was so near, Arnold smiled as he crouched low and hid behind the crowd's backpacks.

  


Freedom was so close, he could taste it. 

  


Then Freedom was snatched away.

  


"Mr. Arnold.." Mr. Bird's voice rose above the mild roar of the students as they all hurried out of the door to their next class. "I want to talk to you for a sec."

Arnold groaned inwardly, then turned around to face the teacher. He tried his hardest not to let the day's stress show on his face. "Yes, Mr. Bird?" he queried.

  


"Son, what's with you?" Arnold blanched. "Isn't that what the hip people say nowadays? 'What's with the 'tude, dude?'" He started to laugh to himself.

  


"Um, right." Arnold said, stretching out the last word. "And, not to be disrespectful sir, there's nothing that you can really do to help me." He feigned a smile for proof.

  


"Are you sure?" Mr. Bird adjusted his large, heavy looking glasses that made his eyes larger than life. "You're not usually so late and so..." he paused and rolled out his hands, searching for the right word, "disrespectful to the classroom rules."

  


Arnold shook his head "I'm really, really sorry. There's just some things I need to... sort out now. I'll be fine."

  


Mr. Bird sighed. "Well, if you ever need a," he paused again to make exclamations to his next words, "'proper role model,' I'll be right here. 'Kay?"

  


Arnold was stung at those words, but he said nothing in return. He simply turned on his heel and ran, trying to beat the tardy bell to his next class.

  


Yellow dots of varying hues decorated his vision, and he cursed the school's cruel lighting. Nick laughed to himself, sometimes when he spaced off he would forget to blink, causing these unsightly blobs. He blinked rapidly several times until his vision cleared. He was seated at a circular lunch table in what had been most appropriately dubbed "the Mess Hall". A few flecks of a random liquid-y item flew across the room, probably from or aimed at Sid or Harold... he didn't bother to look any more. Pouring out the contents of his brown bagged lunch onto the smooth ivory colored table, his eyes didn't move off of the figure ahead of him. That Arnold kid. He had sat down at his respective table already, and was nearly done with his meal. This act was harmless enough, so Nick let his guard down. Whatever this Arnold character had up his sleeve, he wasn't going to pull it out today.

  


"A new Revealer." Nick thought to himself, shaking his head. "Who would have imagined?" For the longest time, he had been led to believe that he was the one and only Revealer. The thought had not been so comforting at first, it had actually been very alienating and frightening. He wished deep down that this new Chosen One could be his confide, but he quickly pushed that thought away. Perhaps Arnold had already begun his evil work, permeating his mind in such a manner! He would never let that happen.

  


When he first discovered he was the Chosen One, different feelings passed through him. Him? Him?? The one that held and would protect the fate of the world? It was a different feeling for him. It made him feel suddenly important and... cared for. When he found his Interpreter, Tiana, he felt cared for. Something he hadn't felt in a while. His parents were always so busy..this and that, have to go darling, dinner's in the oven, see you at nine, don't wait up, isn't this fun? You're like a grown-up, baby! He sighed and picked at his food.

  


He could clearly detail his first visions of the people...when they showed their ugly and deformed selves. At ten, they looked frightening, always out to get him, but soon Tiana told him he had to have the courage. The courage to face up and confront these demons that once were people.

  


He could still remember the first time he had met Tiana... It had been an unusually warm day in Spring...

  


_"Bernie! Wait up, you dumb dog!" He laughed, racing through the empty field next to his house. Father had bought a lot of land to make sure that no "distasteful" neighbors moved in next door, which also gave young Nick an extensive place to play. Finally, he had caught up to his chocolate colored lab. "Good Bernie! Whoza good dog? Whoza goo--" His voice caught in his throat as his dog suddenly began to growl, bearing it's teeth. It foamed at the mouth, and began to snap at the air. Should he move? No, then Bernie would chase him... what was happening?_

  


_He was standing there one moment, chilled with fear, and the next moment, brave, protected. He threw an arm out to the side. His mouth opened, and words that were not his poured forth. "Begone, ye son of Satan!" He cried, and a black form emerged from the dog, and disappeared._

  


_"Stronger than I thought." He heard a female voice say from behind him. He spun around in shock. "Sure, I had to give you the words, but your power expelled that demon rather quickly. Of course, it was only a small one I supplied for the test..."_

  


_"BUT MY DOG!" Nick was bawling now. "What did you do to my dog?? Who are you?"_

  


_"Your dog is just fine, my child." The woman smiled, holding out a pale hand. "Here, Bernie! Here boy!" The dog rose up and walked back to it's master's side._

  


_He stared stunned. His dog was now licking his limp arm. Nick looked down and petted Bernie's head then stared at the girl. "He's...he's real.."_

  


Tiana had then revealed to him his destiny. He was chosen to look into the inner demon of every living soul, and to someday cast them out. He would save the world, she had said... but one thing bothered him still. Not all faces were so distorted. There were some that shone with the brilliance of the sun...

  


"Nick!" The familiar voice caused him to lose his train of thought. "You're losing your focus. Stay focused on that..." She shuddered, "Boy, he could even be Satan himself! I don't trust the vibes I'm getting from him, Nicholas, and I fear for you."

  


"You need not worry, " he assured her, biting into his peanut butter sandwich, "I'm not one to be caught off guard."

  


Arnold chewed his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, staring at the table. There was a glow beside him on his right that was formerly known as Gerald. The battered looking boy on his left that was called Sid. In front of him was a pale, ashy-gray chubby boy named Harold. Beside Harold was a lanky boy with dark circles and ashy skin that gave him the rather scary appearance of a vampire, who was Stinky.

  


These were his friends.

  


These weren't his friends.

  


It was the same yet it... wasn't. Arnold was silent. He finally learned to keep his eyes on the table rather than to stare at the gore that consumed his friends. Gerald seemed like the only one unaffected.

  


"Arnold?"

  


"Huh?" He closed his eyes hard and jerked his head, almost looking up, but the glowing reminded him not to. He didn't want to vomit up his lunch since he was so hungry. He never even had breakfast!

  


_He rushed down the stairs, fixing his backpack and shirt at once. The smell of bacon and eggs was too sweet to resist and he opened the door. The thoughts of last night and dinner left his mind completely. Probably just a dream, Arnold rationalized to himself after he woke up and started to dress._

  


_"Hey Gran-" He nearly fell back and went blind with the load of light he was receiving._

  


_Woah. He thought as he pressed himself against to the wall. Woah._

  


_"Grand..Grandma.." He stuttered. THIS explained the blinding light from last night. It was no electricity and it sure as hell wasn't a kerosene lamp!_

  


_"Yeah Tex? Sit 'er down and eat some grub."_

  


_He shakily moved to a chair, shielding his eyes. He squinted and was glad when she left. But there was still a shine..._

  


_He looked and faintly saw his grandpa there, reading the newspaper. "Mornin' Short Man."_

  


_"Morn..Morning Grandpa." He stared through his palm and squinted eyes at the old man._

  


_Grandpa finally noticed. He looked from over the newspaper. "You okay?"_

  


_"Ye-yeah.." Arnold said, and looked around the room. It was only him and Grandpa in the room. Then an old woman walked in._

  


_Susie, his mind whispered._

  


_"Hey Arnold." 'Susie' smiled._

  


_She sat down in the chair next to him, so Arnold adverted his eyes even more. _

  


_"So, Arnold, feeling any better?" Susie asked, pouring from the jug of orange juice on the counter. The citrus smell stung his nose as she did so. _

  


_"I suppose so," Arnold answered, "Not the best though."_

  


_To properly conduct a conversation, one must look at the person they are speaking to in the eyes. Arnold reminded himself this... however the cheap way out was to focus in the middle of their forehead._

  


_This Arnold did, focusing on an indent in her forehead, and trying to ignore the scrapes and gashes along side it._

  


_"Something wrong, Arnold?" Susie asked._

  


_"I..." His breath was caught in his throat. What was it his Interpreter said? Oh what did she say??_

  


_"She's not who she projects herself to be," his Interpreter whispered. He widened his eyes. _

_"You're in my head??"_

  


_"My vessel is simply sleeping. I will soon awaken, I'm afraid."_

  


_He wasn't aware that Susie and Grandpa were staring him funny as he continue to stare into space._

  


_"What do I do about Susie?"_

  


_"For one, don't misinterpret," she scolded. "You see her as a suffering old woman. What do you think this means?"_

  


_"I think this means," Arnold started, "that ... that some stress was put on her?"_

  


_"Close," his Interpreter said. He felt her smile. "Tell me her situation."_

  


_"Susie is married to a man named Oskar Kakoshka." Arnold moved his gaze to the table. "They ... they have problems in their marriage. Oskar keeps spending money and is, well, a little lazy in making it. Susie works really hard and.."_

  


_"So basically Oskar's the bum and Susie's just being used?" The Interpreter frowned._

  


_"Something like that. I know they love each other under it all," Arnold said_

  


_"I think I know what's happening, his Interpreter said. Since she works probably two, three jobs at once, she's maturing too fast. She knows the world too soon. She feels as if..." his Interpreter trailed off._

  


_As if what?? Arnold gripped the table, causing both Grandpa and Susie to look at each other, mouthing 'Is he okay?'_

  


_"As if... oh no. I'm waking uhhhh-" then Arnold felt alone. He suddenly stood up and yelled, "NO! DON'T GO! TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!"_

  


_"....Arnold..?" Susie asked, getting slowly up from her chair. She held up her hands. "Its okay." She said slowly. "We're here. Just stay calm.." _

  


_"Pookie's on a first name basis with the best loony bin in the state... We can get you a check up!" Grandpa exclaimed._

  


_Grandma poked her head into the room, "Three cheers for the bouncy walls!"_

  


_Susie shook her head, her gray hair swaying a bit, "No, I think Phil is right. You need a check up." She shot a glance at Grandpa, "Though with a doctor, not a psychologist."_

  


_Arnold pushed away from the table, "How about if my symptoms carry on to tomorrow?" He grabbed his jacket and backpack from the other room, "I gotta go. I'll be late for school. Bye!" And with that, he darted out the door._

  


_"But--" Susie shouted as the door slammed. She finished her sentence softly, "But it's only 7:15."_

  


_He breathed heavily as soon as he shut the door._

  


_Too close._

  


"HEY ARNOLD!" The shouts of four voices in unison caused him to jump out of his chair, and nearly out of his skin.

  


In this moment of insanity, Arnold's eyes flung wide open. So many overwhelming sights filled his view, that he let out a soft, though still audible screech, as he scrunched his eyes shut.

  


"Weell, gosh. I think we done gave him a heart attack." He heard Stinky exclaim.

  


Then there was Gerald's trademarked "Mmm mmm MMM. My man Fuzzy Slippers always said to never wake up a sleeping person. And Fuzzy Slippers tells no lies."

  


"Sorry" Arnold mumbled, "I'm just... really tired."

  


It was an excuse he seemed to be using too much of as of late.

  


"And on the edge. You're worse than... that Sid today!" That was Harold speaking

  


"Hey!" Sid mumbled. "That's not nice."

  


Arnold blinked and smiled, attempting at a laugh but it came out hoarse.

  


All words seemed to die down, the chatter around him diminish. Someone was looking at him, he could feel the eyes burning into his head... two pairs, one on either side. Timidly, he opened his eyes to see. One was Nick, he noted and groaned inwardly. Arnold turned around to see to whom the other set belonged. Sharp, blue eyes met contact with his own green ones, and then looked down. Arnold shook his head as he watched skin crack and bleed... Helga's skin. Against his better judgment, he knew with whom his next talk would be.


End file.
